More Than Love
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: This is a Jogan songfic to a danish song that I translated. Logan proposes to Julian.


**A/N: So this is my first ever Jogan fic. It's a songfic to Mer' End Kærlighed by Rasmus Seebach. It's originally in danish but I translated it. I just think that that song describes their relationship perfectly.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julian, Logan or Derek, they belong to Mama CP. And the song belongs to Rasmus Seebach.**

* * *

"I can't do this, D!" shouted Logan into his phone.

"_Yes, you can. And you will!"_

"What if he says no?"

"_There's no way in hell he's gonna say no and you know it. Jules worships you and you worship him!"_

"But D..."

"_No buts, Lo. Just do it!"_ And with that Derek hung up the phone.

"Thanks for the help," muttered Logan sarcastically.

"What did you say?" came a voice from behind him. He spun around and was suddenly face to face with Julian.

"Nothing," said Logan. "Come on, I got something for you."

"Wow, what's the occasion?" asked Julian, trying to remember if he had forgotten any anniversaries.

"You'll see." Logan dragged Julian along to their living room and sat down at his piano.

"I wrote you a song."

_I wish our life was like dancing on a bed of roses_

_But love isn't like a movie  
_

_Our friends and families probably think we're idiots because we won't let go_

_But you're the one I love_

Julian was staring at Logan incredulously. Logan had written songs for him before but this one was different, in a good way. It seemed to hold so much more meaning.

_I know that living with me can be difficult_

_But the same goes for you_

_Theoretically we could probably find someone better_

_Someone who's normal_

_But you're the one I love_

Julian had to chuckle at that. It was just so true. They fought so much but that was just who they were. When the fighting stops that's when you should worry.

_And you can make me happy_

_You can drive me crazy_

_I don't even know if we're meant for each other but honestly_

_The two of us_

_We've got more than love_

_Yeah, the two of us keep going_

_And you're the one I love_

Julian could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He loved Logan so much but it was more than just that. What he felt for Logan couldn't simply be described by love. Love paled in comparison to what they shared.

_Yeah, I think we fought at every restaurant in town_

_It starts with candles and wine_

_We say some stupid things when our hearts beat fast_

_There's nobody like you_

_Who can turn my world around_

_And you can make me happy_

_You can drive me crazy_

_I don't even know if we're meant for each other but honestly_

_The two of us_

_We've got more than love_

_Yeah, the two of us keep going_

_And you're the one I love_

The tears were falling down Julian's face freely now. How did he ever get this lucky?

_One moment there're violins and angels singing_

_And the next there's just complete silence_

_No reverberation_

_But I want the whole package, including your temper_

_You know that you've got me through the highs and the lows_

_And in the big picture you're the only thing that matters_

_So what do you say to fighting with me for the rest of your life?_

Logan had been looking at Julian the entire time, his eyes shining with love and so much more, everything he felt for the man currently sitting in front of him. He played the last notes, got up and walked over to Julian.

"Jules, I love you so damn much. You're everything to me. You've put up with my shit ever since we first met and I have no idea what I did to deserve that, to deserve you. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't ever want to find out." At this point Logan got down on one knee, pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. "Julian Larson, would you do me the honour and marry me?"

For a few seconds Julian could do nothing but stare at Logan. When he recovered from his shock, he tackled Logan to the ground and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes," asked Logan, smiling.

"That's a hell yes," said Julian, smiling just as wide.

Logan sat up again and slipped the ring onto Julian's finger. Then he took his hand and placed a kiss on the ring.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Squid."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Leave me a review ;-)**

**And you can follow me on tumblr: lovingeachdayasifitsthelast . tumblr . com  
**


End file.
